ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Macaw Wedding
'''A Macaw Wedding '''is a one-hour special; it is going to be first aired on PBS Kids on either January 16, 2017 or February 20, 2017. is in The Season 5 Summary Chris and Martin wants to see the macaws, but he remembered that Chris and Aviva are getting married. Koki invites the Wild Kratts kids from around the world, Mom and Dad Kratt, Mom and Dad Corcovado, Kait Corcovado (Aviva's sister), Eduardo (Aviva's cousin) and Aviva's school mates. Martin, Chris, and Aviva going to see macaws, because Koki is making a surprise for them. They saw that macaws eat clay, their colorfulness, and defend themselves from predators, like harpy eagles and coatis. Martin named the male macaw, Coati Smacker. He is the mate of Flame the Macaw (that Chris named her). Koki design a wedding dress for Aviva and add three petticoats and a hoop skirt. Hair makeup for Aviva. White heeled wedding shoes, blue hoop bracelets (same as her beach outfit, but blue the same color of the stripe of her jacket) on her arm, earrings, a necklace, a veil, sash, long gown gloves, a ribbon around her hair, and an Aviva's quinceanera golden crown with blue and pink jewels. Jimmy is making a batch of wedding powered cookies and a wedding cake, since the mixing bowl is too small, he use a bath tub. After the macaw adventure, Chris and Martin were about to put on their tuxedos, but heard a distress call from Nina that Zach Varmitech and Zelda kidnaps macaws for his inventions, Donita Donata is too for a dress made out of macaw feathers, Gourmand is too going to make Macaw Nuggets, and Paisley Paver is going to cut down the whole rainforest. Chris and Martin lied to Koki that they had to wipe poop (which is actually mud) off of their boots and wash their Creature Power vests. Koki gave them 20 minutes. When the Kratt Bros. reached to the rainforest, they got trapped by the villains. And what's worse they stole their things (Creature Power suits, Creature pods, Miniaturizer etc.). The villains leave them in the island, where the caimans are going to devour them. Luckily, Nina spies on the villains and steals back the Wild Kratts things. Meanwhile, Koki showed Aviva, the wedding dress. Koki reports to her that Loco (Mom and Dad Corcovado's White Shepherd dog) is going to get married to a dog (that is identical to Loco), as Jimmy doing a hair makeup on Aviva. Aviva was overjoyed and said it's going to be the best wedding day ever. Meanwhile, The Kratt Brothers were look down (while skipping stones) and thinks about the wedding. But they were surprised when they see Nina (in Electric eel powers) and gave the Kratt Brothers, the Creature Power Suits. They activate Jaguar powers and Anaconda powers to trick the villains. Chris use Anaconda powers to hug tight the villains, and Martin uses Jaguar powers to steal the villains’ inventions (Gourmand's dough blaster, Donita's pose-beam controller, Rex's key to pavers, Zach's box of Disrupt to Bots etc.) as a payback. Then, they use the special key chain that can easily disintegrate Zachbots, flying mannequins, and pavers, as well. Suddenly, Koki and the Tortuga appeared and told the Kratt Brothers that they're gonna be late. Martin whispers to Nina that she and the macaws are invited to Chris's wedding. First they put the villains in the ice floe of Antarctica, when they left. Zach complains, as leopard seals waiting to devour them. At the church, Martin and Chris are in their tuxedos. Koki organize the seats for the Wild Kratts kids on the left and the adults on the right. Then the Wild Kratts kids, The Kratts’ Mom and Dad, and Mom Corcovado arrives (even Loco) at the church. Sani is the flower girl, Ronan is the Gold coins bearer, Gavin is the ring bearer, and Kait Corcovado (Aviva's sister) and Aviva's school mates are the bridesmaids (who are helping Jimmy with the wedding dinner). Chris says that Coati Smacker's going to marry Flame, then Loco came to Chris and Coati Smacker. Then the brides, Aviva, the dog, and Flame came (Aviva on her dad's arm) to Chris, Loco, and Coati Smacker. But Gavin accidentally steps on Ronan's shoelace, which Ronan trips and drops three of the thirteen wedding gold coins (which are heading straight to the sewer drain), but Martin save the three coins on time. And Chris, Aviva, Flame, Coati Smacker, Loco, and the dog were married and as for Aviva, she always joined with the Kratt Brothers on their Creature Adventure. In the Tortuga, Chris and Aviva waltz, after they got married. Aviva got a wedding gift from Mom Corcovado, it was a wristwatch, and Chris got a wedding gift from Mom Kratt, a new outfit (a short-sleeved red zip-line sweater with black stripe, white shirt, and khaki shorts, same outfit Chris, but red sweater). Aviva says that she already had a watch and Chris says that he likes the green shirt. So they swap gifts. Flame and Coati Smacker got their wedding gift, a clay that is shape like a cake. The dog, that Loco married, is now named Estefania and also got a wedding gift; a blue collar. Nina put leis and a flower on Aviva. Their honeymoon is the South America, where they're releasing the macaw living free and in the wild. And then it's the grasslands of India. Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva Corcovado *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Zelda *Donita Donata *Dabio *Chef Gourmand *Paisley Paver *Rex *Nina *Gavin *Ronan *Mom Kratt *Dad Kratt *Kait Corcovado *Mom Corcovado *Dad Corcovado *Nolan *Aiden *Katie *Ni *Duyi *Patricia *Sani *Javier *Wild Kratts Kids from around the world *The cute girl from "Fireflies" *Aviva's School Mates *The Priest Animals *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-and-Gold Macaw *Military Macaw *Red-and-Green Macaw *Black Spider Monkey *Toco Toucan *Harpy Eagle *Common Coatimundi *Three Toed Sloth *Giant Otter *Electric Eel *Spectacled Caiman *Green Anaconda *Jaguar *Leopard Seal Animal Names *Coati Smacker (Juice II) *Flame *Wolfy Monkey *Kaa *Loco *Estefania Used Creature Powers *Macaw Power *Toucan Power *Anaconda Power *Jaguar Power *Electric Eel Power *Coati Power *Sloth Power *Giant Otter Power *Leopard Seal Power Key Facts and Creature Moments *Macaws eat clay to keep their tummies from aching. *Macaws defend themselves from predators -- like harpy eagles and coatis. Trivia * This is the second episode special that is narrated (by Koki), the first is A Creature Christmas which is narrated by Aviva. * Mom Kratt, Eduardo, and Zelda returns in this episode special. But it was the first appearance of Zelda. * Kristen Schaal replaces Julie Lemieux. * The girl from “Fireflies” is Javier's sister. * It revealed that Rex has the key to his pavers. * This is the first time the Wild Kratts kid wore a Creature power suit. * Koki did the same “blaugh” from Tenrec Treasure Hunt. * The new outfit that Aviva wore, was same as the Fake Chris's outfit. * Aviva's cousin, Eduardo is a wonderful cook and artist. * The ice sculpture is a statue of Aviva trophy from “A Creature Christmas”, you know the “World’s Greatest Scientist” * There are recycle animations from “A Creature Christmas”. * Chris didn't use his hypnotism in Anaconda powers in this episode special. * There are homages outside Wild Kratts: While Koki is sewing a wedding dress with a sewing machine, she was disappointed that Jimmy's sleeve is stuck is homaged to “How the Grinch Stole Christmas”, Chris (in Anaconda powers) wraps around the villains homaged to Kaa wrapped around Mowgli in “The Jungle Book”, Jimmy tried to easy Loco while walking him on a leash homaged to “The Little Mermaid”, Aviva curtsey her wedding dress and Chris bowing homaged to Belle curtsey her ball gown and the Beast bowing from “Beauty and the Beast”, Aviva and Chris gasped that the three of the wedding coins were heading to the sewer drain homaged to “Tangled Ever After”, and Mom Corcovado hugged Aviva homaged to “Sleeping Beauty”. * Jimmy has pick the Wild Kratts kids all over the world, including Javier and his sister (from “Fireflies”) from the Sonoran desert, Nina from Central America, Aiden and Nolan, Ni and Duyi from China, and Patricia from Madagascar. * The bloomers that Aviva wore at the wedding, was seen when Aviva changed her wedding dress into her new Wild Kratts outfit. These bloomers are from “Fireflies”, but whiter. Category:Wild Kratts Category:PBS Kids Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Non-Fanon Category:Weddings